Standing In The Rain
by Spikespoodle
Summary: Spike has been kidnapped since he was a child and Forced into Prostitution. Though its kinda nasty and this is AU Xander is Spike's brother.BOth are Giles' Children.
1. Default Chapter

Standing in the rain  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own them but I will play with them I love the  
Buffy chars!  
  
New York 2000  
  
My head it hurts  
Each day it's getting worse  
My looks and smile have now become my curse  
Tight lips, Red Shirt the never-ending street  
Big car, little man my lover for a fee  
  
It was a typical night for Spike Miller standing outside in the pouring rain waiting for some freaky guy to pick him up for a quick shag and some money. Before he'd gone out that night he made sure he got god and high, he'd been selling his ass on the streets since he was 15, been hooked on heroin since he was 10. The 20 year old couldn't remember much about his life prior to moving to New York but he did have foggy memories of an older brother that protected him when he could but he wasn't able to on that fateful night in 1983 when those people came and took him. He couldn't remember his name from before but he knew that something had been off when he was raised in New York being beaten and raped all his young life, then turned onto heroin at age 10, he used to go to school high on the drug and yet still managed to pull down good grades up until he was forced to quit school at 15 and hit the streets to make money.  
  
So if ya see me will ya just drive on by  
Or will I catch that twinkle inside your eye?  
And if ya want me well I guess I want you  
Oh Pretty baby how could you!  
  
He tried to think back on the dream he'd had last night, a woman with curly brown hair and nice eyes calling him her pretty baby. Cooing to him he was a small child, there was a man that had his eyes the same piercing blue as his own that held the brother in his lap, It was too much Spike jumped awake and searched for his syringe and junk, shooting the stuff into his arm he drifted back into a dreamless sleep that time. Now he stands out on his usual corner in tight black jeans and a red silk shirt with half the buttons undone, the rain having soaked him so the shirt is clinging to his upper body, watching as cars drive by him and men look him over as they pass by.  
  
Standing in the rain...  
Milk carton mug shot baby. Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain  
20 years of dirty needles rain drops  
Running through my veins  
  
For years he wondered why he'd been cursed with Drusilla and Angel as parents they certainly didn't deserve kids especially Angel who'd been the one to force the boy out to the streets. Spike lived on his own now but Angel still pimped his boy out. He ran his hands through his short platinum blonde hair and sighed sadly as the rain continued to beat down on him, praying that noone stops tonight sure he'd take his lumps from Angel for not making any money for him tonight and no doubt would be laid up in bed for a few days later once the large Irish man was done with him.  
  
My head it hurts, each day it's getting worse  
No sun, my room has now become my hearse  
Cold sores, I'm beat, got bruises on my feet My pride, these men have taken it from me!  
  
It was around 2am when Spike showed up at home again, he knew instinctively that his "father" was there because the man was always there, it didn't matter how many times Spike tried to get away Angel always found him and punished him. The boy walked in the door and looked up seeing the hulking Irishman looming over him "Where's my money Spike?" the boy swallowed hard and looked down "there was no business tonight da" Angel grew angry at the boy's answer and backhanded him so hard that the boy flew across the room and hit the bed "You didn't bother to go out did ye spike? Just hid in an alley an' let the rain fall an ye didn't ye boy?" Spike shook his head "no I swear I was out. Noone was buyin' noone stopped" He barely got the sentence out when he was lifted up and slammed face first into the wall "Yer lyin' boy" Spike shook his head "No I'm not.." he was cut off by his head being slammed against the wall then felt the pressure ease as Angel let him go "Strip boy" The boy sighed and started to take his clothes off, yes it was going to be a long night.  
  
So if ya see me, will ya just drive on by  
  
Or will I catch that twinkle inside your eye? And if ya want me, well I guess I want you Oh Pretty baby how could you!  
  
Spike awoke with a start the next morning groaning in pain from the abuse of the night before but also from a dream, a recovered memory he thought he'd heard someone on TV say once. The dream seemed so real like he'd been there, he remembered a town called Sunnydale, a mother named Jenny, father Rupert, And a brother named Xander, he remembered following Xander around calling him "xanny", his brother was older he was safe back then. 'Til Angel showed up. Spike decided that it was for the best if he just kept trying to recover memories until he remembered his last name and then maybe, just maybe he'd be able to find his real family and get the hell out of this hellhole.  
  
Standing in the rain... Milk carton mug shot baby Missing since 1983 Standing in the rain 20 years of dirty needles, rain drops Running through my veins  
  
Once Spike had woken up he trudged into the kitchen to get a drink once he opened the fridge he saw it was empty and groaned moving to get dressed and grab groceries. He quietly walked through the aisles of the grocery store stopping to grab a carton of milk he froze when he saw a picture of himself as a child staring back at him from the side of the milk carton. He read over the stats, his name was William Giles, missing from Sunnydale California since 1983 when he was three. The young man just picked up the milk carton and dialed the number provided for the center for missing and exploited children giving his information to the people, telling them that he thought he might be this child that went missing, he gave the address of his crappy little apartment and the police met him there, at first they thought they were searching for the boy and almost arrested him until he perked a scarred eyebrow and explained again that he thought he was this boy. He was taken to the police station for the mandatory fingerprint and DNA testing when everything came back to be so they questioned him as to who took him and he told them about Angel and Drusilla Miller and everything they'd done to him. A group of officers were dispatched out to arrest the two.  
  
So if ya see me will ya just drive on by Or wil I catch that twinkle inside your eye And if ya want me, well I guess I want you OH PRETTY BABY HOW COULD YOU!  
  
He'd been at the police station a few hours and was still there when Angel and Dru were brought in and booked, Angel started going off claiming that the boy was just a sorry excuse for a junkie and that he was a hustler to boot, the cops looked to Spike who nodded a bit then smirked at Angel "Tell them who got me hooked on the junk Angel? Tell 'em how old I was when you shoved a needle in my arm and sent me to school high, Tell 'em who forced me on the streets at 15 to sell my ass so you could 'ave money" The older Irishman growled at him "This isn't the end boyo!" Spike just sighed and shook his head looking to the cops "you got any reason to arrest me right now?" the officers shook their heads "no William we don't. Someone has called your family and they're on their way here. You should go on home and get some rest they'll be here by morning" Spike nodded and got up stretching as he headed out, he made his way back to his rathole apartment and was surprised to see his Friend Willow there when he got there, he smiled a bit "'ey there luv!" Willow jumped up and ran to him hugging him close "Is it true what they said? You were taken from your family when you were little by Angel?" he nodded "yes pet. Its true an' 'e and dru 'ave been arrested for it. I get to meet me real family tomorrow..you wanna be there with me please?" Willow smiled at him "ofcourse baby. You know I'd do anything for you" Spike chuckled "'cept marry me and take me away from 'ere" she laughed a little "I tell you what. If you decide to leave New York to go be with your family then I'll come with you. I've got nothing here without you anyways" Spike nodded "alright then. Oh don't be surprised if they start calling me William. Apparently that's me real name" Willow smiled and touched his cheek "I know sweetie. Its all over the news because usually after a certain time they expect the child to be dead. I saw your older brother talking to the press he said they never gave up hope that you'd be back with them some day. They had however hoped it was sooner than now" Spike chuckled and pulled her down on the bed hugging her close.  
  
Standing in the rain Milk carton mug shot baby Mother I have lost my way  
  
The two friends lay on the bed talking until late in the night, Spike was terrified "What if they decide I'm too much trouble..what if they don't want me I'm obviously not who was taken from them. I'm just y'know damaged goods now" Willow shook her head "Spike I have a feeling that your family will have no problem with what you've been through. They were so obviously in pain that you'd been taken and had a great weight lifted from their shoulders when you'd been found. They didn't need to think that you were dead. Or in pain anymore all that mattered was that their son was alive and coming home" he nodded "I look sickly though don't I?" Willow chuckled "well maybe they'll feed you. And help you get clean. They love you Spike everything is going to be fine, I promise" 


	2. Home is Where Now?

Chapter 2:  
  
SOMEWHERE OUT THERE  
  
Last time I talked to you you were lonely and out of place you were looking down on me lost out in space We laid underneath the stars Strung out and feeling brave I watched the red orange glow I watched you float away  
  
It had been four months since Spike left New York, feeling uncomfortable with living with his parents at his age Xander had graciously offered the spare room in his apartment to his brother. The first few weeks there had gone by like a blur, His father Rupert had started to home school Spike so that he'd be able to go to college with Xander, the boy had mentioned wanting to write so then the schooling started.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere Garbage and city lights You've gone to save your tired soul You've gone to save our lives I turned on the radio To find you on satellite I'm waiting for this sky to fall I'm waiting for a sign All we are is all so far  
  
For dropping out of school at 15 Spike surprised everyone with how bright he was. He was sailing through the courses that his father was teaching him. The school board had even said that once Rupert had Spike caught up to the senior level that he should join the other students in the high school so he could graduate with them, Spike was ecstatic at hearing this and just started working harder, he'd already managed to sail through the freshman courses and was about half way through his sophomore classes then he remembered in the middle of his math homework that he had to call willow, they hadn't talked in nearly two months. He jumped up quickly knocking his book from the coffee table and dialed Willow's parent's number; she'd been staying with them while she tried to save up money to go see him in Sunnydale. He tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for someone to answer the phone finally just as he was about to hang up he heard a voice...a not so happy voice.  
  
"Hello?" The woman sounded exhausted and strangely like she'd been crying "Hello Mrs. Rosenberg this is Spike. Willow's Friend is she in?" The sobbing started again the minute he got the question out. "I'm sorry Spike...but Willow's gone" the boy perked a brow and whispered softly "What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?" a slight sob came over the line again "It wasn't her fault. The police said she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was shot Spike...Willow Died" Spike was in complete and total shock Willow was gone..His red. His savior. His angel. He was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard the distraught woman's voice again "I'm very sorry Spike. I didn't know how to get a hold of you to tell you..." Spike just cleared his throat "When did this happen?" A slight sniffle "Two weeks ago. I have some things of hers that I know she'd want you to have if you'd just give me your address I can have it couriered to you" Spike shook his head and sighed "That won't be necessary Mrs. Rosenberg I'll come to get it. Thank you" She didn't even get her goodbye out before he hung up the phone and just walked into his room looking at the one picture he had of himself and Willow taken the day he left for Sunnydale, he stared at it for a long time before his tears finally came.  
  
You're falling back to me You're a star that I can see I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
It was two hours later when Xander came in with the rest of the family came in, Spike had forgotten that he and Xan were going to make dinner for the family so nothing was prepared, nothing was clean and Spike's books were still on the floor where he'd dropped them. Mina the youngest looked around and called out in the joking way that she always did to spike "WEE WILLY WINKIE WHERE ARE YA?" Xander just ushered everyone into the living room and went to see if Spike had fallen asleep, he froze when he saw his little brother just standing there in his room like in a state of shock staring at a picture with tears streaming down his cheeks, the older boy moved over to his brother and hugged him gently "You miss Willow?" Spike nodded "yeah but missin' 'er won't do no good." Xander smiled a little "She's coming to live here soon isn't she?" Spike broke down again and shook his head the smiled on his older brother's face faded "What happened Wil?" The blonde breathed in deep and whispered "She's dead xan..I called 'er today. An' 'er mum told me she was shot to death two weeks ago. An she didn't know 'ow to get a hold of me so I just found out" Xander gasped and just hugged his brother close "I'm so sorry Wil. Do you need anything? Anything at all" Spike nodded slowly "Wills' mum 'as some things for me..I'd like to go New York to get them" The dark haired man nodded "alright. We'll go on the weekend hop a flight. You don't need to be alone for this. You've got all of us..Though once you're feeling better I'm kicking your ass because you forgot to clean up and stuff around here." Spike pouted cutely "sorry. Guess its family pizza night too huh? Y'know since I forgot to go to the grocery store too" Xander just shook his head "What am I going to do with you little brother?" Spike shrugged "I dunno but you love me so it can't be too violent" Xander chuckled and led him out to the living room muttering a "yeah yeah" under his breath.  
  
Hope you remember me When you're homesick and need a change I miss your purple hair I miss the way you taste I know you'll come back someday On a bed of nails I'll wait I'm praying that you don't burn out Or fade away All we are Is all so far  
  
Though they had to eat pizza the dinner went well, Spike told everyone about what happened to Willow and was really touched when he was enveloped in a giant group hug. They all agreed that it would be good that Wil and Xander go to new york to get the things that Willow had left for him, Give him a chance to say goodbye to her. That was when he told them in all honesty that he'd been in love with Willow Michaela laughed at him and smirked when she spoke "Wil, Pet I think I speak for everyone when I say DUH!" Spike chuckled and shook his head "What? Was I that obvious with the love for 'er?" the entire room nodded Mina grinned a bit "yeah I'm 14 and am too young to love..and not allowed to date until I'm 30 or so dad says and ever I saw it" Wil leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead "fine I'm love's bitch..but I'm man enough to admit it" poked mina in the side "30? No no no young lady you are not dating until you're 55" Mina pouted "but Xander said 40!" The bleach blonde chuckles "I am not Xander. I'm the important one" Michaela giggled "yeah he's important cos he's the Willster!" Xander started to laugh "Alright stop with stealing my words you you.." Spike smirked and looked at Michaela "I believe what Xan's trying to say is..behave you silly bint!" Michaela looked at her father and pouted "Daddy he called me a Bint again! What's a bint?" Rupert chuckled "its just means that you're a girl" Michaela nodded "jeez couldn't he have just said that?"  
  
You're falling back to me You're a star that I can see I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
After everyone went home Xander and Spike just sat on the couch watching TV, The dark haired man looked to his brother "You gunna be ok Wil?" the blonde nodded "sure..I'll get over it. I mean I've been watchin' friends die my whole life..Why should Willow be any different? Cept for the fact that she was innocent and it should be me that's dead an' not 'er..oh and the fact that I wasn't there for her" Xander shook his head a bit "Wil, Its not your fault. And its not Willow's fault either. You can't beat yourself up about this. I bet she wouldn't want you to" Spike shook his head "no, she wouldn't. Actually if she were here she'd be calling me a pathetic poof..or a stupid wanker and telling me to stop moping" Xander smiled softly "Well then you pathetic poof stop moping or I'll kick your ass stupid wanker" Spike couldn't help but laugh because it just sounded really funny with Xander's lack of an accent.  
  
You're falling back to me You're a star that I can see I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
Finally the Giles brothers went to bed, it was around midnight Spike tossed and turned dreaming about Willow, her blaming him for her death, it was 4am when he woke himself up screaming, Xander came in and held him rocking him back to sleep then stayed until he had to go to school the next morning. For days this would happen it became routine, spike would have nightmares and Xander would calm them down, finally after a week Xander looked at him and just told him to go sleep with him then he wouldn't have to walk so far to calm him down, that night Spike didn't dream, he slept. Ofcourse he woke up tangled around his brother but somehow he felt okay with that.  
  
You're falling back to me You're a star that I can see I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling back to me I know I know You're falling out of reach I know 


	3. I'll Be okI Think

Johnny wishes he was famous Spends his time alone in the basement With Lennon and Cobain And a guitar and a stereo While he wishes he could escape this But it all seems so contagious  
  
Not to be yourself and faceless  
  
In a song that has no soul  
  
It had been a few months since Willow had died, for a few weeks William had been standoffish with people and kept to himself until the day he met this girl, that reminded him so much of his Red, her name was Tara she was a freshman at UC Sunnydale and didn't mind that he was in high school once he explained why he was 19 and still going through High school, ofcourse he also explained that he'd be graduating at the end of the year, Tara had smiled and told him that she'd go if he wanted. He told Tara everything as the weeks went on, including the stuff about willow, She held him when he cried about the girl, before he realised it he was kissing her, and she wasn't pulling away, she was kissing him back, putting soft touches on his face, then slid her hands to his chest to lightly push him away, "Wil are you sure? Are you ready?" the boy nodded "yes I'm positive. You're the first person since Willow that has made me feel something. Tara I need you I need this don't turn me away" the girl smiled and kissed him "Wil even if we didn't do anything tonight it wouldn't be me turning you away. Just making sure you're ready, I mean not five minutes ago you were crying over your best friend that you were in love with" Spike nodded and bit his lip "yeah I get it. Maybe we should wait. B-but you won't like turn on me or nothing right?" Tara hugged him gently "Never ever Wil. Promise" he smiled as he got up "I'd best get home. My brother's probably pacing around waitin' for me" Tara got up and walked him to the door of her dorm room and hugged him before he left "I'll see you tomorrow my sweet prince" he smiled and Winked "Till tomorrow my darling lady"  
  
I remember feeling low I remember losing hope I remember all the feelings And the day they stopped We are, we are all innocent We are all innocent We are, we are We are, we are all innocent We are all innocent we are, we are.  
  
Spike walked home a little happier that night, a smile on his face as he walked in the door, he saw Xander standing there with a terrified look on his face Wil frowned and looked at him "Xan what's wrong?" The dark haired man flew at him slamming him into the wall violently, he was drunk again "Where the fuck have you been?" Wil winced slightly "I-I was with Tara. I'm sorry I shoulda called" Xander nodded and lightly kissed the younger man's forehead "I thought something happened to you. Never do that to me again" Wil nodded a bit and pulled away rubbing his back a bit cos it hurt when Xan slammed him into the wall "I think I'm gunna go stay with Mum and Da tonight Xan" The dark haired man shook his head "no stay here" Wil perked a brow "Xan what's goin' on you're scaring me" Xander shook his head "they're not home that's all" the dark haired man advanced on his baby brother and kissed him roughly on the lips Wil pulled away "Xan...I don't think I can..I mean yeah I feel..But Tara and me.." Xander grinned and pulled him close "she doesn't need to know. Just give me this once William. I need you" Wil swallowed hard looking into his brother's eyes and gently reached out to touch the taller man's cheek "You're drunk Xan. And I wanna do this with you..Just not when you're like this. Why don't you go into your bed and lay down and I'll just come lay with ya, we'll discuss the other stuff tomorrow ok?" Xander nodded "ok..Don't be too long" Spike nodded as he watched Xander stumble to the bedroom and pass out.  
  
Tina's losing faith in what she knows  
  
Hates her music hates all of her clothes  
  
Thinks of surgery and a new nose  
  
Every calorie is a war  
  
And while she wishes she was a dancer  
  
And that she's never heard of cancer  
  
She wishes God would give her some answers  
  
And make her feel beautiful  
  
Xander's forcefulness had scared Wil so he just curled up on the couch and fell asleep watching TV. Though he had nightmares of Angel, intertwined with nightmares that Xander would do the things to him that Angel had done, he made a decision, he just had to get out of there, not let anyone except maybe Tara know where he is, it was early morning when he jumped off the couch and made the Dash for his room to start packing, Xander was still passed out thank god, once he had clothes and pictures packed up he started to sneak out the door, leaving only a note to say goodbye. The note read. Xan, Not really needed here anymore for anything Important.gone to get my own life. Sincerely, Spike  
  
William was gone when Xander awoke but he saw the note and knowing that he'd used the name Spike when he signed he had a feeling he knew what was about to happen with his little brother, he was hitting the streets again selling his ass so he could run away, but why that's what Xander couldn't figure out, he paced a bit trying to think of what could make Wil go back to that life then the memories of the night before flooded his mind, the man sat slowly on the couch and put his head in his hands "oh god what have I done?"  
  
Spike walked up outside of the local male strip joint that's also been known to have some of the dancers give extra "favours" for some of the more important clientele. It took the boy a matter of only minutes of talking to the manager of the club to have a job there; with his innocent look they wanted him to play one of the angelic characters in the show. He'd go onstage, dance, then if one of the men in the club wanted him for anything private he'd do that too. He'd told Brad his boss that he'd been around this stuff since he was 15 so doing extra favours for some of the men wouldn't be a problem.  
  
I remember feeling low  
  
I remember losing hope  
  
I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
  
We are all innocent  
  
We are, we are...  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
  
We are all innocent  
  
We are, we are...  
  
Xander had to make things right, he couldn't lose his baby brother again, he didn't mean to hurt him and he'd tell him this stuff when he found him. It was around 11pm when Xander made his way into the peppermint club, upstairs it housed the female dancers and downstairs it housed the males, The dark-haired man made his way downstairs ordered a coke and found a table, it didn't take long before they announced the "Dark Angel" coming onto the stage, Xander almost choked on his drink seeing that it was Wil, he sighed softly, he drove Wil to this. Xander went to Brad's office and booked the backroom for after "dark angel" was done his set onstage, Xander went into the back and waited he couldn't watch his brother do that to himself because Xan's an ass.  
  
One day, you'll have to let it go  
  
You'll have to let it go  
  
No...  
  
One day, you'll stand up on your own  
  
You'll stand up on your own  
  
Remember losing hope  
  
Remember feeling low  
  
Remember all the feelings and the day they stopped  
  
Wil came in after a few minutes then blinked seeing Xander in there, he was about to turn and walk out when the dark haired man gently touched his arm. "Wil I'm so sorry. I was insane last night I didn't want to hurt you. Or Drive you away" The blonde looked down trying to hide his tears "Y-you just went on impulse. I'm just a whore right?" Xander shook his head "no Wil you're not. You're a brilliant young man that got dealt a shitty hand in life. I fucked up last night. And I know I shouldn't want you but I can't help it" Wil nodded "yeah me too. But I want Tara too" Xander smiled a bit "you should get to be happy Wil. Doing this doesn't make you happy. I've seen you when you sit and write a story or a poem even; your eyes light up as you bear your soul on paper, its beautiful. Come home Wil. I promise I'll behave myself" Wil looked down then sat beside his brother "it wasn't what you did that made me run. It was the memories that came with it" Xander's eyes Widened "Angel did that stuff" the boy nodded "That's why I ran. I kept having nightmares about the stuff he did to me last night and he kept turning into you. I couldn't do to you what I did to him so I ran" The blonde was gasping for air as he sobbed, "What do you mean Wil?" He looked up "Angel said that I made him like he was. I made him do the stuff that he did to me. I didn't want to make you do the same things" Xander frowned and pulled Wil close hugging him gently "What he did wasn't your fault it was his. And What I did last night it was all me. You didn't do anything wrong I shouldn't have jumped you like that" Wil just leaned on him "maybe we could be together just once like you asked last night. But not tonight I'm still all wiggy" Xander chuckled a bit "yeah me too. Let's go home" Wil stood up and nodded "I'll be right back I just gotta change and get my stuff" Xander nodded "I'll be out by the bar" the blonde watched as his brother walked towards the front of the place then went to change, he met up with Xan a little bit later and the two headed home. We are, we are all innocent  
  
We are all innocent  
  
We are, we are...  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
  
We are all innocent  
  
We are, we are...  
  
Wil started sleeping in Xander's bed again that night because the nightmares about Angel still plagued him, every time the boy started to whimper Xan would roll over and hug him gently placing tiny kisses on his shoulders as he rocked the smaller man to sleep. "Its ok Wil. You're with me you're alright, I'll protect you" Wil always relaxed when Xander's arms would wrap around him, and he'd wake up in the morning feeling good, but also constantly finding himself in interesting positions, one morning he awoke with Xander spooning him and Xander's hand gently rubbing the bulge in his boxers, Wil groaned softly at the feeling of his brother wanking him off and tried to arch into the hand but couldn't really move because somehow Xan's legs had snaked around his own and left them a little tangled, the blonde wiggled a bit every time he'd move Xan would groan because Wil was wiggling against his morning erection, finally the dark haired man opened his eyes and almost lost it seeing Wil groaning in pleasure under his hand that seemed to have decided to do that stuff on its own accord, Xander bit his lip and let his hand slide inside of Wil's boxers, William started panting as Xander's hand started to move inside of his underwear, the blonde bucked his hips and moaned softly "oh bloody hell Xander that feels good", Xan smiled a bit and let his hand move a little faster, spike groaned and screamed as he neared release "OH DEAR GOD XANDER YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" he finally screamed as he came all over his brother's hand, when Wil had gotten his release Xander laid back on the bed both men breathing heavily, Wil started to reach for Xander but was stopped "Its ok you got me off trust me" Wil nodded and started to get up "I better get ready for school then" Xander nodded a bit "hey you should invite Tara to dinner sometime" Wil smiled a bit and nodded "I Will" he waved a bit then headed off to shower.  
  
We are (one day), we are all innocent  
  
We are all innocent (you'll have to let it go)  
  
We are, we are (you'll have to let it go, no..)  
  
We are (one day), we are all innocent  
  
We are, we are (you'll stand up on your own)  
  
We are, we are all innocent (you'll stand up on your own..)  
  
We are, we are all innocent  
  
For the first time in a long time Wil had realised that he was going to be ok. Sure things wouldn't necessarily be normal with the whole sleeping with his brother thing, but noone needed to know about that, besides he had Tara now and things would be great with them too. He didn't see the car until it was too late, he couldn't run the car Sped up and hit him, he was right in front of the high school, his friends saw the whole thing immediately Cordelia Chase was on the cell phone calling 911, she even managed to get the license plate number, a couple of his male friends Oz and Jesse Hightailed it across the street and sat there with him until the ambulance came, Jesse borrowed Cordy's phone as they along with Oz made their way up to the hospital behind the Ambulance, Jesse Called Xander's cell phone since Xander was at work and told him what happened. Xander in turn called his mum who went to get the girls, principal Snyder the vile little troll went into the library and told Giles that his son had been hurt and gave him the rest of the day off to go and see to him. As Giles reached the hospital he saw Xander talking to a Doctor, then said doctor walked away, Giles looked to his son "Xander..Is he?" Xan forced a soft smile "he's in surgery. They think he'll be alright. It all depends on how this surgery goes. If Jesse, Oz and Cordelia hadn't been so fast as to call the Ambulance then he wouldn't have made it"  
  
Wil was dreaming, everything was so bright around him he could see Willow, he smiled and started to go towards her she just shook her head "It isn't time for us Wil. Go back they need you" the boy perked a brow "What do you mean? You needed me and I failed you. I'll just do the same to them" Willow smiled "you didn't fail me Spike. You loved me and that means everything. Xander needs you, you're keeping him sane. And your friends they all need you. Your family will be hurt if you come with me. Go back. Wake up William" he jumped awake when she said that and groaned "oh bloody hell did someone get the number of that truck?" he hadn't even noticed that his girlfriend was in the room until she touched his arm "Wil thank god you're awake" he turned towards the sound of her voice "Tare?" she nodded "yeah sweetie" he smiled a bit "Its good to see you Luv. Sorry I had to get hurt first though" Tara grinned and kissed him softly "you're forgiven. I'm gunna go let everyone know you're awake ok?" he nodded a bit "ok" a few moments after Tara left the room everyone else piled in and he was showered with hugs and cuddles and damn it if his mother didn't start calling him her pretty baby again, he knew then that despite this accident he'd be ok. 


End file.
